Why did I fall for you?
by SnowYukari
Summary: A normal girl, who went to an almost-mafia school, went to some unexpected events. Being asked to become a mafia guardian, finding out the truth and many more. But the only thing she didn't notice is that... she fall for somebody that she never expected. OC X OC. Only a few canon character will appear.
1. Chapter 1

It's was are all gone. People with black suit surrounded the area to prevent passer-by to come in. Inside the area there's a few people who is very important at the whole mafia. A boy,is lying down on the floor, blood spreading on the ground. A girl, who is beside the boy, is crying bitterly, shouting out the boy name. The girl don't care about the weather. She don't care if she get sick or anything. She only care

Her dying crush.

* * *

_1 year ago_

At Streasent Academy

Noise filled the academy in the morning. Most of the students are talking to their friends while the other are either reading or doing of the students at here is on the mafia while others are normal humans. There's a rule saying that the mafia students cannot hurt the normal matter what.

So,Back to the story.

In a house near the Streasent Academy, a girl is preparing for school. When she's ready, she whisper something to a photograph of her mother and she went out of the house.

The girl was just a few feet away when she heard a voice calling for her

" Kuri-Chan~!"

The girl called Kuri turn and was meet with a hug from the girl who called her.

"! Su-Suyite..chan...?"

The girl who was hugging her from just now released the hug and grin at Kuri.

"Yes,my just soo wonderful Kuri-chan~?"

Kuri sweatdrop.A lot of people was walking towards the school gate and she don't want anybody to heard that.

"Ano...Suyite-chan,please stop saying the word "wonderful" before my name?"

Suyite tilted her head to one side. "Why?"

"Because it's em-" **DING DONG DING DONG**

All the students who was outside the gate school were running towards the closing school gate so that they won't get the punishment. Suyite grabbed Kuri hand.

"Come on, let's go before we are totally late!"

Kuri nodded and she and Suyite ran towards the school gate,together with lots of late students.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the classroom...**

The door slammed open and two girls were standing at the door, breathing deeply.

Suyite looked up and saw that a teacher is in the class. Kuri become scared because she know that she is late.

"Suyite, I can forgive you if you are late but I can't forgive Kuri for that." Said the teacher while adjusting his glasses.

"Why? She came late with can't just forgive me and not Kuri-chan!" Suyite tried to fight back. Kuri is only standing there, don't what to do.

"You know the rules,Suyite. Normal student must come to school early by 10 minutes before the gate close while mafia students can come to school until the gate close. Kuri came late by 15 minutes already. She should have know the rules already by now."

"But,but, It's my fault that she came hers!"

Kuri, who had been standing there beside Suyite, put her hand on Suyite's shoulder.

"Please Suyite, it's ok. It's totally my fault.I should have known the rules"

"But-"

"That's right Suyite. The school don't really want to get into trouble with your famiglia. I will forgive Kuri this go back to your own seat."

"..."

Suyite become silent and walked to her seat, Kuri following , Suyite is a part of mafia, or should I say, a guardian of a mafia. It will be reveal soon which famiglia she is. Kuri, well, she is just a normal girl. For now..

As they are seat, the teacher started teaching. And it's the most boring teaching ever.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

It's already lunch break time. Noise began to filled the school again. Kuri and Suyite were taking their lunch box out when a boy suddenly open the back of the classroom, shouting for Suyite. By the look of Suyite , Kuri knew it's an emergancy. She quickly apologize to Kuri and follow the boy. Kuri dosen't felt anything because she had been in this situation for many times.

_" Being a part of mafia must be very hard" _That's what Kuri thought as she walked towards the rooftop, holding the bento in her hands. As she walked to her destination, she saw some girls quickly ran past her. She know what is happening when there's a crowd of girls in front of her. As she past the crowd, she can see that there's a guy in the middle of them, smiling away.

The guy was named Shou Nitsume. He's the most popular guy in this school. Some of the fangirls are jealous of some of the other fangirls because of one thing for sure, Shou is in mafia. He worked as a guardian for a big famiglia (A/N : Sowwy not Vongola XD ) . As she walked past the damn crowd, Shou managed to glare at her without her notice it.

* * *

**At the rooftop**

Kuri was eating at the rooftop while thinking about her past. She don't really remember anything about her past. She don't know her father and mother face and name. But she still remember her voice.

_10 years ago..._

_"Mama" yelled by the 6 years old Kuri. She quickly ran into her mother's opening she was inside, her mother carried her with a smile on her face. Kuri giggled as she was carried. She look at her mother face, "Papa?" Her mother smiled and said " He's right there." She point to the man who is walking towards them. Kuri giggled and reach for her dad. Her dad caught her and carried her. "How is my wonderful girl?" Kuri smiled. " Fine Papa~" And the whole family laugh._

Her thought interrupted when the door opened, revealing 3 guys from her form. The smirk on their face were a warning towards Kuri...

That's there's trouble coming.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**


End file.
